


Clouds Made Solid

by MrMissMrsRandom



Series: DeirLewSig Verse [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Alternative End to the Battle of Bellhalla: five years later, Erinys is trans, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lewyn actually has to be a king, Lewyn lost one eye and one arm at the Bellhalla Massacre but kept his cosnciousness, M/M, Many kiddos, Multi, One fan kid, Politics and War in the Background: In Mind but not In Focus, Poly Relationship, Sequel to Gather the Ashes, Well-earned afternoon just hanging out with family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMissMrsRandom/pseuds/MrMissMrsRandom
Summary: Lewyn gets a break.
Relationships: Diadora | Deidre/Levn | Lewyn/Siglud | Sigurd, Raquesis | Lachesis/Ferry | Erinys
Series: DeirLewSig Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039929
Kudos: 8





	Clouds Made Solid

**Author's Note:**

> Heaps and heaps of thanks again to Bills for giving me the chance to write this poly relationship again while also getting to add my favorite rarepair as a sidepairing.

“Lord Dannan’s forces along the Eastern border have appeared to withdraw for the moment. However, one knight said on patrol there are signs that they could be building a fort of some kind…”

“They’ll retreat for the winter, then we send a team out to dismantle it,” Lewyn answered.

“How does your Majesty suggest we do that, as we will likely have to bring along an architect with knowledge of Granvellian or Isaachsian craft---”

“Then burn it,” Lewyn answered flatly. His eye was not focused on where General Erinys was indicating on the map, but how the words on the missive in his hand seemed to blur, and not only because he only had one good eye left. He had been in meetings all morning that was now slipping into the afternoon, and his focus was depleting, fast. 

Instead of a defeated sigh, however, Erinys came forward and pinched the missive from his hand. “King Lewyn, I know it has been a long day for you, but I ask you to  _ please  _ pay attention. It will only be a moment longer.” 

He felt a small burst of pride at that rebuttal, even if it was technically at his expense. After several years since taking her sister’s position, Erinys had truly come into her own. 

“Yes, General,” Lewyn replied with a fond smirk. “So, should we have a few artisans go on patrol with the corps?”

Erinys’s eyes brightened. “Yes, I think that is the next course of action. To burn it runs the risk of harming the surrounding settlements, and, well…”

“We want the Isaachians to view us as allies, not as another threat.” The common folk did not know that their young king had returned for sanctuary with the Silessian royal family, along with several others.

Thankfully, it only takes a few minutes of discussion that concluded with Lewyn pressing his seal on some documents to finish up for the day. Not entirely, but enough to at least have the remainder of the afternoon off. A king’s work really was never done, how mother wasn’t voicing mere platitudes. 

He and Erinys left the war room and began to walk down the hallway to the living areas of the castle. Since Lady Lachesis’s return, Erinys had spent more time in her quarters than the official General apartment closer to the barracks. Since it didn’t affect her work, Lewyn decided not to comment on it. It wasn’t as if it was a secret since they had been near inseparable since Lachesis’s return, and how a year later, just around the time Lady Edain, Shannan, and Oifey returned with Diarmuid and the rest of the children from hiding, Lachesis gave birth to twins. 

Nanna had all the noticeable features of her mother in miniature, but she had Erinys’s eyes. Ced’s hair had the common shade of many Silessian’s, but one eye held the color common among The Lions of Nordion.

They were nearly four now, and too young to start training, their older brother, on the other hand, was in his first year. 

“How is Diarmuid doing in his training?”

Erinys’ face immediately lit up. “Very well. He is learning forms from me, Lachesis, and Oifey. Next to Prince Seliph, I say he will be the most versatile knight on the continent when he comes of age.” 

“Indeed?” Lewyn said. “Well, we should have a demonstration sometime. A playdate for the children to show off all their skills.”

Erinys laughed. “Don’t say that in front of Larcei. She will want to have a duel then and there, and the craftsmen can fashion wooden swords only so quickly.”

Lewyn had not seen Ayra’s daughter’s rendition of Astra in person, but heard plenty of talk. He didn’t visit the twins as much as he should. Shannan discussed their progress, but it was still a sore spot, thinking of what she did… 

The least he could do is ensure the safety and security of her family as they grew up. 

“It should be done before Lachesis has to go.”

Lewyn turned back to stare at his friend and General. “So, she’s decided?”

Erinys’s joy tempered a little. “She trusts that I can protect the children, and Sir Finn can watch over Prince Leif. She worries what befell Lady Grahnye and Ares after… what happened to Leonster.” 

Lewyn nodded. The reasons were still unclear, but it appeared the deaths at Yied were only a prelude to the machinations of what happened to Leonster, and what could be in store for the rest of the Manster District. “Right. Does Finn still have contact with Count Dorias?” 

Erinys nodded. “Yes, and he asks, but no news of them has come. With the Mystletainn with them, they are not defenseless, and Lady Grahnye has allies, but… Ares is still only ten.” 

“And Lachesis is fearful.”

“Can you blame her?”

“It’s not about blame.” Lewyn sighed. “Well, the children are yours as well, so they always have a place here. And Lachesis is her own master, and she has duties as a princess of Nordion no one but herself understands. Besides, having Ares safe is one step to reclaiming Nordion, and Agustria as a whole.” 

Erinys sighed. “So, now you view things politically?”

“I always do, Erinys,” Lewyn answered. “But, we’ll leave it for today. Enjoy your time with your family.” 

“I wish you the same, your Majesty.” With a small bow, more formality than truly felt, Erinys turned a corner. Lewyn continued down the hall, heading for where he guessed his family would be. 

‘Family’... even after nearly five years together, he still could hardly believe it. His mother was his family, of course, but he always viewed himself as a tagalong, an extra, to the relationships around him, only tied by the thinnest string. But now he was a father of technically four, and a… spouse of two?

Not officially, though, even as king there was too much paperwork to go through to marry two people, and with one of them being a Queen in exile, it only made things even more complicated.

The thought of an official ceremony never crossed anyone’s mind. They were still technically at war, even if they had beaten back invasions, and Lord Arvis had fled Bellhalla to gather forces at his seat in Velthomer. 

(Lewyn always ensured there was a guard set along the southern mountain range, not putting it past the bastard to pull another trick up his sleeve.)

They didn’t even think to make it official when Deirdre was with child again. It was up in the air until the birth, but she teased Lewyn that with how feisty the baby was, they would certainly be his. 

He smiled, thinking about the little wisps of green hair, and the horrific flatulence of little Corentine three days after her birth, when she was cradled in the arms of Queen Rahna. 

“She is certainly yours,” Rahna remarked dryly.

His thoughts were pulled back when he heard a child’s voice taking someone to task from the entrance to the castle side courtyard. 

“Uncle Sigurd, like this, you move like this before you say the words…” Julius’s annoyed tone was unmistakable. 

Lewyn leaned against a column and watched with amusement at the sight of Sigurd flunking his way through a magic lesson with the twins. Both of them couldn’t understand why he couldn’t do what they, their mother, and other ‘uncle’ could do, and that made him equally mockable as frustrating at times for them. 

They were not the only ones practicing, however, as in the other corner Shannan was working with Seliph on sword forms. Larcei and Ulster must have been doing chores for Edain. Seliph’s eyes squinted in concentration as he slowly mimicked Shannan’s moves. 

A safe distance away from both sessions were Deirdre and Oifey, sitting on a thick quilt with Corentine in the middle, wiggling and yelling out. Not in anger or displeasure, just to be part of the conversation as she attempted to move onto her stomach and crawl off. Possibly to conduct some form of mischief. 

It was… nice, just getting to watch and take in the happy scene. It was a scene he had thought he would never get to see, let alone be part of, after all. 

Julia was the first to notice his presence. Her bright eyes widened, and then a big smile crossed her face. 

“Uncle Lew!” 

She then began running to him, obviously getting enough of a start to jump and launch herself to him. Lewyn knew the drill, and he sent out a waft of wind to allow the girl to float for a moment. She giggled, taking the time to right her landing, and then settled beside him, and gave him a side hug.

Sigurd was next, and after taking Julius into his arms-- which Julius protested, but did not squirm and in fact snuggled into-- he walked over and gave him a quick peck on the lips, looking at him with such a lovestruck expression Lewyn had to fight down a blush. 

“Miss me?” Lewyn asked.

“Always,” Sigurd answered. “Glad you could make it.”

Lewyn hummed back in response. “Responsibility freed me from her awful clutches easier than I thought she would today. Julia, let go of me so I can go greet your mother.”

Julia shook her head. “Nuh-uh. I’m still small, you can manage.”

“Already speaking like a true politician,” Lewyn said, before waddling over to the quilt and sitting down next to Deirdre, Julia still stuck to his other side. Deirdre smiled and gave him a similar peck on the lips, but also leaned up to gently kiss the hair that fell over his wrecked eye. 

“Good afternoon, Lewyn,” Deirdre said sweetly.

“Good afternoon, Fair Lady Deirdre,” Lewyn said, before resting his head against her shoulder, enjoying the warm, clean scent that gathered against her neck. He wanted to kiss there too, but it would be considered too shameless around the children. He pat Julia’s mop of hair, then leaned forward to stroke the top of Corentine’s head, soothing her yelling into animated babbles, when her tiny hand took his finger.

“Ah, so strong,” Lewyn joked, before humming. “You know, I hope Corentine’s holy blood mark shows up on her forehead. That way I can line all the kids up and play connect the dots.” 

That made Seliph stumble, and he turned back to pout at Lewyn, cheeks red with embarrassment. He had already taken to wearing a large ribbon to hide his holy blood mark.

“Uncle Lewyn, you can’t,” Seliph said.

“Oh? And who can stop me? I just have to wait until you are all asleep.”

“No!” Seliph exclaimed, using his hand to further protect his forehead. 

“Don’t worry, dear. I will protect you.” Deirdre said calmly. 

“... Okay.” Seliph lowered his hand, looking down shyly. He was still a little awkward with Deirdre. He was four before they had a chance to meet since he was an infant, already made a stranger due to circumstances. They had gotten better, with Deirdre’s patience and Seliph’s willingness to open up, but Seliph still did not call her anything but “Lady Deirdre” or “Lady Mother.” 

Julia, unperturbed by the thought of her forehead being used as a game board, looked up at Lewyn. “Uncle Lew, can you teach me wind magic?”

“Hm, maybe when you’re older. Your mother is in charge of your training now.”

Part of him wanted to agree, but he knew Julia’s affinities lay in light magic… and likely fire magic. As a princess of Grannvale, it would be better if she learned southern methods. The winds of Silesse were not ones that could claim her for their own. And Lewyn was partly grateful for that.

The winds howled less and less in his head now, only coming up at certain times. He supposed that meant he was enacting “Forseti’s will” or some nonsense. Whatever-- if it tried again, he would fight it with all he had. 

“I was able to make dancing lights before Julia,” Julius said smugly.

“By five minutes!” Julia yelled back.

“Children, it’s fine. You’re both exceptionally gifted and powerful mages.” Sigurd said weakly, sitting down with Julius still clutching to him like an especially determined flying squirrel. 

“And Seliph will get better too!” Shannan replied. “I’m going to teach him all that I know, so he’ll be as good as me before I go retake Isaach. Then we’ll retake Grannvale together!”

The adults awkwardly looked away for a moment. Despite having reached 19, Shannan still talked in very blunt, direct ways. He still did not know the full brunt of war, and they were grateful for that. 

Oifey, however, was different, and knew the workings of the frontlines since he was fourteen, fixing Shannan with a stern look. “You can’t just march into battle. At least not without a proper tactician to watch out for you!”

Shannan tilted his head. “So are you offering?”

Oifey turned his head away. And despite working on some facial hair, he still looked as unsure as he had been as a youth. “... Maybe.” 

That caused an interesting shade to dawn across the prince of Isaach’s face, and a small  _ crack  _ noise from the practice sword in his hands. 

“Shannan, you broke it again,” Seliph whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Yes, thank you for letting me know, Seliph.” 

Oifey graciously offered to go return the practice swords with Shannan, and if Lewyn noticed how the two walked slightly closer, he was not going to make fun of them for it. At least, not at the moment.

With training and playtime finished, Seliph joined them on the quilt and shyly sat next to Deirdre, who smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The twins soon fell asleep, and Seliph and Coren followed, leaving Lewyn to chat quietly with his spouses for the rest of the afternoon.

He knew this was not permanent, but for now, he would allow the feeling of love and comfort to settle around him, as if clouds were made solid, and would not dissipate through his fingers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine this is Forseti's relationship with his inheritors.
> 
> Forseti: I regret creating you.
> 
> Lewyn and adult Corentine: Then get rid of me, pussy.


End file.
